All or Nothing at All
by jekyllhj7
Summary: A bit of an alternate ending to "End of Days"


**A/N – Just a short piece as I am really trying to get back into writing and I'm going to take whatever I can get from my estranged muse. This scene came into my head as I was going down memory lane and decided to put a Westlife CD in my car stereo. You can easily find the song on You Tube.**

**This takes place at the end of "End of Days" (Last ep of season 1 – I think I've got the title right – haven't watched any eps in ages)**

**All or Nothing at All**

Ianto tagged along behind the others as they walked across the Plass. Jack was back after being dead for days and since the Hub was in a state of disarray, they had all agreed to get take out for breakfast. Jack had declined the invitation to go with them.

It was a sunny morning and as he let himself fall further behind the others, Ianto's thoughts drifted. He had watched Jack and Gwen talking earlier in Jack's office. He and Jack had been… dabbling…. For a while now. It had been going on before Lisa's death, but now it seemed like more than just a distraction. They didn't just have sex. Some evenings they would just lie together and talk about nothing. And then when he came back, Jack had kissed him in front of the rest of the team. But nothing more.. he had then retreated to his office and sat talking with Gwen. What was he to Jack? Was he like Owen said just a part-time shag?

Something pulled him out of his thoughts. He stopped and listened. It was an unmistakable sound. He had never heard it himself, but it had been well documented in the archives here and in London. It was kind of a metallic scraping sound that pulsed almost like a heartbeat. He looked around trying to find the source. It was coming from near the water tower. Instead of running toward the sound, he turned around and ran back towards the bay.

Ianto reached the door to the tourist office just in time to brace himself before it burst open and Jack came barreling out. He grabbed Jack's arms, preventing the older man from running past him.

"Let me go, Ianto!" Jack said struggling. "I don't have time for this."

Ianto held fast, even though Jack was practically dragging him across the wooden planks of the dock area. "You don't have to go." He said though gritted teeth.

Jack continued to struggle. "I have to go. I've waited so long."

Ianto dug his heels into the planks the best he could. "Then wait a few more minutes Jack." He said calmly.

Jack stopped struggling. It seemed Ianto's calm had reached through his frenzy. He looked at the younger man with a questioning look.

Despite Jack's lack of struggling, Ianto didn't let go of his arm. "I know you have been waiting for a long time for him to come back, but" He took a deep breath before continuing, wondering if he had the right to ask this of Jack. "I don't want you to go."

Jack looked over his shoulder at the Plass, where he knew the Doctor was refueling and wouldn't be long. "I have to go."

"Why?" Ianto asked quietly.

"I have to know if he can fix me."

"Jack, you don't need to be fixed." The younger man swallowed. "What you are… this curse or this gift… is not wrong. I'm asking you to make a decision. He left you. He ran away and left you. You came here by chance and for whatever reason, you stuck around. You've been through so much and yet you've stayed. I'd like to think it was for more than just waiting for him. You've helped so many people… you helped me." He hadn't meant the last part to come out so he spoke again. "Stay, please."

Jack finally turned his full attention to Ianto.

"Say something, Jack." Ianto said quietly, feeling a bit foolish after his outburst.

"You don't think I'm wrong?" Jack asked almost childlike.

Ianto grinned. The tension was finally broken. "Never. Without you, I probably wouldn't be here."

Jack smiled back. "A life without your special blend? I don't even want to consider it."

The sounds coming from the Plass began to fade. Ianto released Jack to let him make his decision. Taking a final look towards the water tower, Jack turned to Ianto and smiled. He took off his backpack and headed towards the tourist office.

"Coming back in?" He quipped over his shoulder. "Work to do."

"Of course, sir." Ianto said following him inside.

-End-

**A/N – I'm not sure if I like it or not, it kind of took a different direction from my original idea, but I didn't want to pause in writing because I was afraid I wouldn't come back to it. Please review or comment… hopefully it will feed the muse and I can really start writing again. I miss it. **


End file.
